The nanny
by IHeartWritingsothere
Summary: The only reason she took the job is because she was desperate.Now she got it all, her own car, a claim to fame, a huge manison, and a job working for the famous,rich, and incredibly hot Kyoya Ootori. Just one problem,his kids Renge, Nekazowa, and Tamaki have had 57 nannies,all who left in the first 3 days. Oh yah, and Kyoya is a total Jack a** KyoyaxHaruhi, some swearing. 100% fab!
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's Pov **

I was desperate. And as much as I hated to admit it, Mr. Sanchez was to. That, and the fact that Ranka may have bullied him a bit, was the only reason he hired me in the first place.

It's not that I'm not good with kids; I'm actually kind of a professional. But ever sense, the incident, no one wanted to hire me. This was totally not fair, sense; the incident wasn't even my fault, not technically. In the end, it was really the cat's fault. Yah, uh huh. Telling him that so would have worked. "The cat did it." As if.

So anyway, ever sense that awful day, I haven't exactly been what you would call "A desired nanny" or anything close. That's why I suspected this man, Mr. Sanchez, would only hire me if desperate, this and the thick, crinkled, and dustless file on my desk.

See, I've been in the nanny business sense I was 21, which makes 4 years. Not exactly an eternity, but I'm no rooky. And if there's one thing I know, crinkled, or dustless, files are a very bad thing. This is because, once a nanny is chosen, unless there is a problem, the nanny stay for at least a year. The file goes back into the locked cabinet, and is probably never seen again. But from what I could tell, many nannies had held this. Meaning many had failed, or run out screaming. Problem kids.

I had a very bad feeling in my stomach, and I hadn't even opened it yet. I looked up at Mr. Sanchez, who kept looking at me nervously, and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Open it, go on" he said in a voice that trembled slightly.

I took a deep breath, I could do this. After my childhood, I was as tough as rocks, impossible to faze. I prepped my self for whatever monster lay inside. Slowly I flicked open the folder, and nearly laughed.

Inside, on the first page was… an adorable little girl, with big eyes and corn colored braids, wearing a yellow dress with a big pink bow? How cute! Well at least that's I thought before I started reading.

As I flipped through page after page, counting three children in all, lots of health concerns, and about five thousand notes, recommendations, and flat out warnings, my expression became slowly, but surely, horrified.

I looked up at Mr. Sanchez. "You can not be serious." I dead panned, looking at him incredulously. "What are they, ADHD or something? Oh I know, devil spawn!" My voice was squeaking, hysteric. I couldn't believe it, I sounded like a crazed cheerleader, or Alvin the Chipmunk.

"Unfortunately" said Mr. Sanchez, rubbing his flabby temples, "I am not. Do you want the job or not?" His voice was almost pleading. Despite his obvious panic, I wanted nothing more to laugh in his face, then high tail it away. But I was every bit as desperate as him, and we both new it.

"Fine, when do I leave?" I sighed, tucking the file in my purse. The look of relief on his face was almost comical.

"A private jet to Japan will pick you up at 6:30 A.M at the Los Angelis air port. I'll fax you the details. It was a pleasure doing business with you." he stood to shake my hand, but I just rolled my eyes.

"No. No it wasn't." Then I turned and left the Nanny Agency on Carlin Street.

**The following is confidential information bestowed on you by the Carlin Nanny Agency. You will not share, use or market anything you have read without permission from the owner, employers, and Agency. Breaking the guidelines will result in termination of employment, and prosecution by court.**

**Renge Suoh:**

**Age: 9**

**Height: 4'10**

**Weight: (subject did not allow this information to be given out)**

**Description: Honey colored hair to shoulder, brown eyes, thin, athletic, and fair skinned.**

**Health concerns: Obsessed with beauty and hordes Justin Bieber merchandise, extreme fear of puppets, has detestation towards her brothers, Nekazowa and Tamaki. Refuses to eat sugar of any kind.**

**Personal comments: Hi! My name is Renge, and unless you're a cute boy, I hate you already :)**

**Birthday: June 11, 2003**

**Tamaki Suoh: **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 170 pounds**

**Description: Short hair, purple colored eyes, tanned, well muscled, light dusting of freckles.**

**Health concerns: Is believed to have ADHD, do to eccentric, over bearing, and slightly twisted personality. Is believed to have delusions, and makes his friends into make believe families. Has major abandonment issues, and has convinced myself he's a prince.**

**Personal comments: Hello princess, welcome to my world of beauty- QUIT POKING ME RENGE!**

**Birthday: February 15, 1994**

**Nekazowa: 13**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7**

**Description: Chin length, wavy blonde hair (though he wears black wigs), silvery eyes, strong features, perfect teeth.**

**Health concerns: Introvert, and slight hermit, has very few friends, talks to a 'curse doll' name Belzineff daily, is terrified of sunlight, and believes himself to be the 'Ruler of darkness, Prince of the underworld'. Is feared to be mentally ill, though, like his siblings, is very bright. **

**Personal comments: Mwah, hah, hah! Join the dark side, and rule with me! Together we shall dominate the world.**

**(A note from editor, "Please don't take this poor, coughdelusionalcough, boy seriously.)**

**Birthday: February 5, 1999**

**Parents: **

** Kyoya Ootori, the third richest and most successful men in the world. He is known for his extreme beauty, and high IQ (rumored to be above 180). Runs companies all over the world, mainly in medical, entertainment, and technology. Age, 26.**

** Éclair Tonair, deceased in a mysterious car accident, surrounded by an odd scandal. Age of passing, 22, death date May 19, 2008.**

**Date of Marriage: February 25, 2006. Married for two and a half years. **

**Number of Nannies hired: 57**

**Number successful: 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hoped you liked it so far, I got the nanny thing from splushie balls, and watching The Nanny on Nick at Night.**

Haruhi was collapsed in a large, leather, not to mention temperpedic, seat. A cool, comfy feather down pillow lay on her lap, and a large oak table in front of her was laden with snacks. A nice lady in a uniform kept offering her blankets, drinks, and controllers to the stereo and flat screen. Haruhi had declined it all.

The plane had taken of about 10 minutes ago, and she had finally been able to slip in her head phones, and turn on Josh Turner. She was just starting a new book, 12 Angry Men (1 of my faves), when, annoyingly, her thoughts turned to early this morning.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"I still can't believe your going of to work in Japan!" Ranka yelled, looking distressed. Haruhi sighed, and hugged her friend, who was currently tranny-less, and dressed in boot cuts and a v neck tank top, paired with hard core rocker boots. He had pulled up his chin length hair into a ponytail, and actually looked a semblance of normal.

She hugged him tight, and said "I'm a big girl, and I need this." She felt him whimper against her neck, and found her shirt was quickly becoming wet. But she didn't care; she hugged him closer, murmuring soothing sounds, and trying furiously not to cry.

"Ray ray, I'll be fine I swear. And you know that the only reason you don't want me to go, is because you hate the Ootoris or Suohs or whatever." It was true. When ever would come on the screen, he would glare angrily at the screen, and then change the channel. Ranka denied it, and refused to tell her anything, and though she'd spent the last few days researching them, and packing, she had found nothing bad.

Ranka stiffened, but did not pull back. "Haru, you know that I don't like to talk about it. Just be careful, especially around Tamaki."

She was about to ask what he meant, when the pilot called out that they were ready to leave. The two of them were standing in a small, private runway, and other then a jet or two and a group of business men near the landing dock, they were alone.

She hugged him once, kissing his cheek, then turned, and with promises to visit and keep in contact daily, boarded the plane.

**(FLASHBACK ENDED) **

Ever sense accepting the assignment, something had been bothering Haruhi. Why exactly did Ranka hate Tamaki so much? And on the files, it had said Tamaki and Renge Suoh. Where did the name Suoh come form? She had googled it, but found nothing relatable.

Also, why hadn't Nekazowa's last name been listed, like everyone else's? And lastly, what exactly had happened to Éclair Tonair, the children's mother?

She supposed, she would have to wait until the family themselves told her, or until she could snoop out her own answers.

**Kyoya's Pov**

Even through his very expensive sound proof office walls and floors, I could hear Renge and Tamaki's screams, turned into soft murmurings. They were fighting again.

I pulled of my glasses, and reached up to massage my painfully throbbing temples. The chapter I had been writing lately was not going to progress to night it appeared. I yawned, sighed, then pressed the save button, and shut down my computer.

Stretching, I stood, and walked across the plushy carpet to the sturdy oak desk. Dropping into my desk, I pulled out the file. Haruhi Fujioka, the next and last nanny. I was done, and though no one else knew about it, if she couldn't succeed, I was sending the kids to boot camps for business men and woman's children.

I sincerely hoped the woman could do it. She wasn't short, around average, with big innocent brown eyes and choppy hair to her shoulders. She looked like a boy. "With a little work", I mused, "she'd look pretty."

Sighing, I moved on to read the rest of the file for the hundredth time. Though Haruhi had an odd past, she had no criminal connections of records, and was practically at my level of genius. She had chosen to get degrees in childcare and law, and then become a nanny.

Apparently there had been a mishap, that shattered her reputation, and she had only taking this job because she was desperate. I smirked, and thought "How mean, , most would be thrilled to work for me. But not you, I wonder why?"

**Yah, sorry, I know this is really short. Anyway, I'm wondering what you think! Like, hate, love? Tell me. P.S, Some of the relationships are different in this. For instance, Tamaki is Kyoya's son, and Ranka is a friend of Haruhi's. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renge's Pov **

I had been in the middle of a tea party with Sir. Puppy Dog, when Tamaki had sent out the red alert, making me nearly spill my tea.

My brothers and I all had special jewelry of sorts. Mine was a transparent diamond, hanging from a silver chain at my neck. Nekazowa had opted for a single white stud earring, and Tamaki has a greenish quarts prism, tied around his wrist. Inside of the stones, are advanced technology you can't get any where else. My friend Marie's dad owns Pear, the biggest technology company in the world, and gave them to us as a gift.

When we need to communicate, we press tiny buttons on the jewel. It scans our finger prints, so only we can press it. Pressing the button once sends out the green signal. This causes three pieces of jewelry to glow green and hum. The green signal means "I wanna talk to you about homework" or "I have a question". Usually it mean turn on your laptop, and I'll fax, email or PM you.

The second signal was yellow. If you held the button down, it would set of a flashing yellow light and a tiny beeping, as well as getting warm. As soon as you let go, it turned of. For this signal, Neka had designed a secret code. With this code (basically Morse) they could say one of two things. "Look out dad is coming." Which they used when carrying out a scheme, "I feel sick" which was either sent out to say "call me a nurse" or to inform the others they would have to cancel on plans.

The last signal was for absolute emergencies. As in dire emergencies. By pressing the button three times in a row, the three jewels sent out ear blasting (especially bad for Nekazowa, because he had earrings) sirens, blinding light, and grew burning hot. This could mean one of two things. One, someone is seriously hurt, or two a disaster was in the making, and a meeting was to be called immediately.

Because I didn't hear any ambulance sirens or screaming, I assumed Tamaki was calling a meeting. I quickly shut off my jewel then hurried through the winding corridors outside to our secret meeting spot. Sneaking around the back of the house, and through the humongous garden, and into the woods. On the very edge of the property was an old rusted garden shed, completely hidden by trees and weeds.

I pulled out my key, unlocked it, and then ducked inside. Despite the crappy exterior, the inside was quite nice inside. The walls and ceiling were dry wood, and the floor polished hard wood. The room was about 15'15 feet, with 7 foot ceilings, and rafters. On the floor were some old style rugs, a few been bags and a radio. Lastly a small desk, with papers, pencils and agendas sat neatly in the corner.

Inside my brothers were collapsed together against the wall, expressions unreadable. They both looked up when I came in. Once I sat down, Tamaki grabbed the gavel and banged it against his knee, and announced "Meeting called to order."

I raised my hand, and he handed me the gavel. "Okay" I began, "I want to know why the heck we are all here." Neka nodded, and I handed the gavel back to Tamaki.

"As you know, we recently disposed of nanny number 57#, using maple syrup and food color." We all grinned evilly at each other, remembering the old woman's expression, "But, dad has hired yet another one!" continued Tamaki. Nekazowa groaned, and I blinked in disbelief.

"How are we going to get rid of her this time?" I asked, "Were running out of supplies." Tamaki gave me an evil look.

"Then we'll just have to go shopping." He said slowly, pointing to a blue print hanging on the wall. I exchanged glances with my brothers, and then grinned evilly. There was no way this nanny would stay, not after what we were going to do.

**Haruhi's Pov**

I must have fallen asleep during the plane ride, because I woke to a gentle shaking. "Miss, you can get off now." Said the maid, politely smiling at me, "Would you like me to carry your things for you?" She asked.

I shook my head, and thanked her then stood up and pulled my things from the overhead. As I stepped outside onto the sunny runway, I saw that there was someone waiting next to a limo. A freaking limo! I approached him slowly. The man was tall with perfect grey hair, and a weasel like face, and a tailored suit. He looked me up and down in disgust. Apparently he didn't approve of short, messy hair, baggy clothes, and no makeup. None the less, he forced a bright smile, opened the door, and said "Your other bags are in the trunk miss. My name is Howard, your chauffer."

Huh, Howard Weasel? "Thanks H.W." I said and dropped in, tugging myself in with me. He gave me an odd look, then climbed in the front, and started the car. The back had leather couches on both sides, and a double sided, retractable TV. On the armrest was a panel of buttons. One opened the windows, another sun room. Some where for the T.V, and revealed a mini fridge, fully stocked. The last, I was relieved to find, closed a screen between the H.W and I.

I was tired, and wanted to fall back asleep, but something told me my new friend wouldn't take to kindly to having to wake me up. Suddenly I realized I probably should have worn something more fancy then boyfriend jeans (Ranka hated when I wore them, because apparently you had to have a boyfriend to wear boyfriend jeans), blue flats, and a shirt that said "Why do you need to know?" Oh well, to late now.

I pressed my nose to the cold glass, watching in amazement as the towering buildings turned to sweeping hills. About 7 minutes into the country, we arrived at a huge metal gate. The security guards took one look at the limo, and then opened the door. H.W pulled inside, and I nearly lost my breakfast, right there in the car. The house was huge, like the size of my old school, doubled. It was kind of like Laura Craft's mansion; meet the Adam's family manor. We pulled up 50 yard driveway, past a filled with ridiculously expensive cars, and into a parking dock.

I stepped weakly onto the cobble stone, trying not to collapse from sensory over load. H.W gave me a smug look, and easily lifted all 4 of my bags, before leading me into the house. After passing through a huge, modern archway and foyer, up a set of stairs, and through so many hallways that I couldn't count them all, I ended up in front of a thick, oak door. H.W headed of to 'put my stuff in my room', wherever that was, and hesitantly raised a hand.

"Come on Haruhi, don't chicken out now." I scolded. Finally I was able to knock three short times against knocker.

"Please come in." said a smooth, deep, voice. Pushed opened the door, then stepped inside, and then nearly fainted. At a large desk sat a man, my employer. His eyes were a deep, piercing brown, and a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched effortlessly on his nose. Lustrous black hair fell around his face, and strong, well muscled arms rested on the table. Shit, he was gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know you're upset. I haven't posted in FOREVER. Things have been rough lately, and I don't have any inspiration lately. I'll be flying out to Canada tomorrow, and I'll work on it then. Thanks for bearing with me, I'll try and do better.

-Jem


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms. Fujioka, please sit." Mr. oh so sinfully gorgeous purred. He looked, and sounded cold, and perhaps a tad bit smug? That snapped Haruhi out of it. What was she doing standing here, thinking about how yummy looking he was? She was a mature, capable adult for god sakes. She had never been all that interested in boys. She never really even dated! What was it about Kyoya Ootori that had enticed her already? Haruhi hesitantly seated herself from the man in question, and fiddled with the hem of hem of her shirt.

She didn't look up when she heard papers shuffling and the clicking of keys. Finally at a throat clearing, she met his gaze. His eyes were alarming, and icy, looking at her in disapproving scorn, and disappointment. Yep, definitely should have gone for the formal wear.

He smiled, but there was nothing warm about it. She felt bile rise in her throat, and anxiety filed her, quickly placed indignation. How dare this, this, _stranger_, act so callously? It was pushed out of her mind as he spoke again.

"Here are the keys to your new car, paid and insured by me, and the children's schedules. Breakfast is tomorrow at eight O'clock sharp. I'll have someone take you there at 7:50. Because it is the weekend, you do not have to wake the children or get them to their limos for school. You do not have to drive them anywhere, but I suspect you will be present when the leave and come back. When they are not at home, you may do as you wish, but the wing you're in, third floor west wing, is strictly off limits. If you need to leave the property, you may drive or have Howard take you. Should you find yourself lost, or in need of assistance, ask the staff. You may go now." Then he went back to filling out paper work.

**Haruhi's Pov**

I gaped at him. No hello or how was your flight? Not even a nice to meet you. Just "Here's what you need to do. Bye." I stood, grabbed the schedule and the keys, and stomped out. Outside, I rammed into someone. I staggered back a few feet, and regained my balance. I squeaked out a sorry, at the exact same time as the boy I'd rammed into.

Actually, he looked more like a man, maybe my age. He had green eyes that reflected light, and gleamed at me in amused curiosity. "Sorry bout' that love, you alright?" He asked in a rich accent, Scottish maybe?

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, but I should be saying sorry." I flushed in embarrassment, and peeked up at the six foot giant, who towered over me. He was handsome in a rugged kind of way, with a sharp, pronounced jaw, and a quirky smile. He raised his eyebrows at me, and then laughed.

"Nonsense, a man must always be courteous to a beautiful lady, even if it was her fault. He grinned and threw me a wink. Before I could ask his name, he turned and slipped into the office. I stared at the door for a few seconds, wondering whether to be charmed or offended. There was squeal behind me and I turned.

A young girl, maybe 18 or so stood there anxiously. Her short blonde hair was pulled away from elfish ears and a heart shaped face. She looked nervous. "Miss Fujioka, I'm your guide. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Mary, and I'll take you to your rooms."

"Thank you Mary" I said, a bit stunned. The girl in front of me was frail and sad looking, and a strong protectiveness instantly overwhelmed me. I tried to smile warmly at Mary, not wanting to scare her. I had a feeling that she was very much like a bird. Gentle, and kind, but easily spooked into distrust.

She nodded vehemently then rushed of, motioning for me to follow. After a brief, rather distasteful, glance at the door I'd just excited, I turned to follow.

Whoever said that the rich were modest, was a liar. That soon became evident to me, somewhere around the 500 million Yen gold vase I saw. As we walked through the richly furnished halls, Mary began to talk in a low, squeamish voice. According to her description the house had three floors, and a basement.

"The top floor, the one were on now," Mary continued, as we passed a sitting room and an art gallery, "Is the personal floor. The west wing is Mr. Ootori private retreat, and is entirely off limits to you." By this time, Mary's voice was a quiet, high pitched squeak. Now that I examined her closely, I realized she was rather pretty, with an elegant nose and silky hair. I noted that she was tall for her age, and seemed to be high strung, keenly aware of everyone and everything around her. I couldn't help but wonder if she got her freckles from her mother, or father, and why was she working here anyway?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts; I almost missed it when she started talking again. "Each wing" Mary went on to say, "Contains a total of 2 galleries, art of otherwise, four bedrooms, two offices, three bathrooms, four studies, and six sitting rooms." Haruhi felt her mouth drop open.

"The three children each have their own wing. The young master, Tamaki, has the east wing, Miss Renge, the North, and Mr. Nekazowa, the South." Mary said her paces slowing as we passed a particularity beautiful picture on the wall.

"Huh" I said, something suddenly occurring to me. "That must be why the building looks almost cross shaped. Because it is." Mary nodded shyly. "Okay so if the top floor is personal quarters, what are the rest for?" I question, reaching out to run, my hands along the stone walls. The elegant crown molding perfectly matched the Persian rugs, and antique chairs and vases. It had an almost hotel like feel to it. Form what I had seen on my way up, here the other floors were quite different, more modern, and chic.

"You can find that out later Miss." Mary gave me a genuine smile, and I smiled back. "First I am supposed to get you settled in your room, which is on the second floor." I nodded again absently. Suddenly the hall into a lofty room. The ceilings were at least ten feet high, and the walls were shaped in a semi-circle. On the rounded side where the four hallway wing openings, at least eight feet across, six feet high, one of which she had just emerged form herself. There were beautiful stained glass skylights, casting red and gold light around=d the space, which had been decorated with fine furniture. Across form the doors were the huge marble stair case she had walked up earlier. As she followed Mary toward them, her feet sunk deeply into the soft, white carpeting. As they descended the huge marble stair case with its gold railings, she could only think one thing. Damn rich bastards.

Thirty stairs, another long hallway, and an uncomfortable silence later, she was standing in front of her new room. Or rooms, because, according to Mary, she had an office, two bed rooms, and a sitting room. I quickly thanked Mary, and informed her I would skip dinner tonight because of dinner. After she graciously offered to give the family my apologies, I hurried in the room and bid her goodbye... It was large, and modern, and beautiful.

"Of course." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Without much finesse, I stumbled over two the large king bed, and collapsed, face down in two the mattress. It was supposed to be soft, and warm, I figured, but all it felt like two her was cold and hard. I considered taking a shower in her on-suit bathroom, but decided against it. I just didn't feel right showering in someone else's bathroom, even if the room was technically mine, for the time being.

After about five minutes, I simply couldn't stand the nothingness anymore, and with a mumble, dragged myself up with a snort. The lavish furnishing of the room might had looked elegant to anyone else, but all I could seem to see where the picture less walls, the drab curtains, and the perfectly made bed sheets. A sudden desire for her small, cluttered apartment, hit me so hard, it hurt. Finally, knowing I'd have to keep my mind of it somehow, I got up.

As I suspected I looked terrible. After furiously scrubbing all makeup from my face, and experimenting with some of the drawers and buttons in the large bathroom, I began unpacking my things, witch, as H.W had promised, were sitting on my duvet.

After checking three times over that that little weasel had not stolen, nor damaged anything, I took my books and began putting them on the large book shelf. Not surprisingly, even the huge space was quickly filled to the brim with my rather impressive and rather large collection of literature.

Next came the photos and artwork, which seemed to lighten the seriousness of the room, if only just a bit. Also replace some of the stingy decorations with blown glass and plants. Finally I unpacked my clothing in the huge closet. Finally I climbed the loft, yes there is a loft in my room, and added a few blankets and homey throw pillows, before settling on the bright, red couch, and flicking on the television, I drifted into its mindless embrace.

A couple hours later, I shut of the TV, kicked of my clothing and pulled on my oversized pajama shirt before burrowing under the covers. I'm not sure how long it was, before I finally fell asleep.

**Okay, I know this is short and crappy, and I haven't published in forever, but bear with me. I'm trying to give you a new chapter every two weeks, on a Friday. Also, I know I messed up by not mentioning Haruhi going up stairs to Kyoya's office, but the house is big and confusing. The floors all have a cross like lay out with a room and a marble stair case in the middle. As we go along in the story, secrets will be revealed, and more rooms and people become involved, but for now Haruhi is in a pretty singular world. Any hope you sort of enjoyed, next chapter will be much juicer, I promise. **

**Hoping very much you will review, **

**-Onyx**


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold. Extremely cold. Haruhi moaned. Why was it cold? She always kept her apartment toasty and warm. So why was she cold? Her whole body felt numb, and cold, and ...wet? Haruhi opened her eyes and shrieked. Because she wasn't in her comfy bed, or Mr. Ootori's freakishly oversized guest one. No, Haruhi Fujioka was in a lake.

Not a lake she realized, when she managed to stop screaming and thrashing. She was in a tiny, muddy, puddle. She was covered in dirt and grime. Even for Haruhi, and her quick mind, it took a moment to figure it out. Those damn rich kids!

Haruhi grimaced as she stood. She was freezing, and soaked. Mud squished between her bare toes, and she shuddered at the thought of something crawling around in her hair. Haruhi looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized that it was still dark. At least she hadn't missed her first assignment.

Haruhi peered around for a moment, deciding she must be in some kind of hedge maze on the Ootori property. With a brief though, she headed north. As she squeezed through the maze, confusion and raged burned through her like fire. Lord love a duck! Where was she?

Her anger reached boiling point, and she slammed her foot into a tree, letting out a stream of curses, as her toe exploded in pain. She heard a booming laugh from behind her, and turned to see the accented boy from outside Mr. Ootori's office. She could imagine how she looked, hopping around on one foot, cursing, and covered in mood.

She flushed and muttered "What are you here for?" He grinned at her.

"Are you always this rude?" he questioned, looking smug and satisfied. She huffed, toe still throbbing, and glared at him.

"Are you always this slow at answering questions?" His smile widened, making him look even nicer, and he reached out to wipe some mud from her cheek.

"I'm the gardener, lass. And you're the nanny. Presumably the kids..." He gestured toward her current state of dishevelment. She nodded, trying to take a step, and crying out, when pain my ankle flared. The man's smile dropped, and he looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" He said, looking her up and down, and frowning at what he saw. She gritted her teeth, and forced herself to nod.

"Fine! I have to be heading back for breakfast? What time is it." She asked, trying to stand on both feet, and once again failing.

"Its seven ten, and you don't look okay to me." He said dubiously. Crap. She only had 40 minutes to get inside, get showered, blow dry her hair, get dressed, and pick the dirt out of her nails.

Urgency filling her, she began to hobble forward, biting back tears with each step. No, no, no. her ankle couldn't be that hurt. Suddenly she was swept up into muscular arms. "You can't walk there yourself, lass." He rumbled into her ear.

She tried to wriggle out of her arms, to no avail. She wished she was freakishly buff. Damn you Arby's. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you, running into things, kicking trees? Tsk, tsk."

"Asshole." Haruhi muttered. He gave her a mocking hurt look.

"Actually the names Liall, and I'm just trying to help." He kept walking and she sighed. Maybe she was being a tiny bit unreasonable. But did he have to be a complete barbarian?

"Haruhi. And thanks." He smiled. She settled into his arms, and he carried her through the mammoth garden, past a maid, who dropped her pie, causing blueberries to splatter all over her face. She giggled. Obviously Liall was the regular hottie, besides Mr. Ootori. Then again Liall wasn't a total... what was the British term... git.

**Haruhi's Pov**

He carried me through the house, and into my room. I scowled at him. "How is it you know where my room is and I don't? Are you stalking me?" He rolled his eyes.

"I live here. Did you think I was a cyber-rapist?" He asked, arching his eyebrows. Yes, I replied bluntly. "Well then, now that you know my dirty little secret, I'll have to dispose of you."

"Good luck. My dad taught me to sharp shoot." He opened the door, and gently set me on the bed, not seeming very impressed with the grandeur of the room, and began searching the mini fridge, which looked like it was made of wood, for ice, presumably.

"Well aren't you daddy's little assassin." He quipped, finally finding the desired ice pack, He set it on my ankle and I hissed. He opened his mouth to say something, then decided better of it, and, flicked on the TV. "Haruhi. Close your eyes, we do this on three." My ankle throbbed, and I muttered something along the lines of what?

"Your ankle is dislocated. We need to relocate it. " I gulped, I didn't know all that much about dislocation and relocation, but I did know that is was painful.

"Do you even know how to do it, oh god owwww" I sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay, it will be okay soon." He soothed, gently removing the ice pack, my ankle was swollen. I felt incredibly stupid and angry at myself for kicking that tree. He inspected it, and looked relieved.

"Doesn't look like you have any blood or muscle injuries. We need to do this, or else it will get worse. Don't worry, I've gone to medical school, and become a certified doctor. My father also runs a successful medical business, and my two brothers are also in the medical business. In the back of my brain something was nagging, but the intense pain pushed it away.

He took my ankle gently, "On the count of three. One." He yanked on my ankle, and I watched in sick fascination as it slid back into place. I screamed, and almost threw up. For a second I saw red, then the pain dropped to a dull throb and I collapsed backwards, sweating and crying. I was acting like a wimp, but I didn't care. Liall was frantic; apparently not even he was equipped to handle crying women. I was honestly shocked.

Then I kind of passed out. When I woke again, there was a teddy bear next to me, with a tiny note taped to it. To be fair I warned you :) -Liall I smiled. Than I had a heart attack when I noticed Mr. Ootori sitting right next to me.

**3d Person Pov**

Three hours after breakfast, the kids were gathered around. "I can't believe we broke her ankle." Tamaki muttered.

"It was dislocated, you idiot, and we didn't break it, she did. Kicking a tree, remember?" Renge muttered, and Nekozawa snickered.

"Fine." Tamaki sighed, "But why didn't she leave. She br-dislocated her ankle, and woke up in a puddle!" Renge scowled.

"She must be strong willed. Apparently dad told her she was fired because she 'obviously couldn't handle it' but she said something about us needing to be reined in or some crap"

"When will her ankle heal?" Nekozawa asked from under his monstrous hood, which seemed to try to eat his face whole.

"Usually it takes months, and lots of physical therapy, but father gave her some medicine, and she should be healed and walking just fine, by the end of the week. Renge laughed evilly.

She stood up, and went up to easel, and whipped off the sheet covering it. "Pathetic excuses for family, my plan.

**D**ignity

**E**scalade

**S**erenity

**T**rust

**R**eputation

**O**verall happiness

**Y**outh

"Your plan is a bunch of vertical words?" Tamaki questioned, Renge groaned.

"No" she said "This is our game plan." Her brothers traded looks.

"Why do we need game plans?" Nekozawa questioned, still underneath the mammoth hood, which he always seemed to be.

Renge moaned. Why did both her brothers have to be numbskulls? "Because my dear siblings, this is war."


	7. Please Read

Okay, first of all, I know what you're thinking I was so excited to get another chapter. Well, I feel like my writing is a little crappy right now. I'm going to put my stories on hiatus, until after the holidays, and spend time with my families. Also, dearies, since I know what wonderful, awesome readers you are, I was wondering if anyone wanted make me any book covers! Just PM me, or comment if you want to, tell me the story, send me the cover via email, and I'll make it my cover, dedicating it to you, of course. For making the cover I recommend or . If you want to read my non fan fiction stories, I have and account called BecauseILoveIHate, where I'm writing a story about a girl who is emancipated, who finds four strange boxes, which have a trapped vamp, were, Faye, and wizard inside. If you want to read some off my poetry, go to , Fanficton's sister site, and my account name is the same as on here: IHeartWritingSoThere thanks all


End file.
